


Prove it

by youjihui



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Max George said that Louis is gay. Louis disagreed.





	1. Chapter 1

When he read that Max George had accused him of being gay, Louis Tomlinson got really angry. He thought to himself, I’m not gay! How could I be gay? I’m a father!  
Louis hated when people thought he was gay, and so he would often try so hard to act really manly.  
One day when he saw Max George at a red carpet event, he immediately walked straight to him and said, “Hey mate. Stop talking shit about me. I’m not fucking gay.”  
Surprised, Max replied, “Oh hey Louis-.”  
“Don’t ‘hey Louis’ me, you twat,” said Louis.  
“I’m sorry mate,” Max replied awkwardly. “Let’s not make a scene here. The more you get angry here in front of everyone, the more they'll think you’re gay. If you’re not gay, you shouldn’t care too much.”  
Louis thought for a second.  
Max continued, “If you cared so much about this, then come to my hotel room. We can talk it out. I’ll go to the press and apologize. Here’s my room. See you tonight.” Then Max left to join his band mates.  
Louis thought to himself, “Tonight I’ll show that twat not to mess with me. I’ll punch him in the face.” Louis smiled at the thought.  
Hours passed. Louis went to Max’s hotel room, getting his fist ready.  
When Max opened the door, Louis swung his fist but missed. Max had dodged it.  
“Woah calm down, mate!” Max said, and pulled Louis inside his room. “I know you’re upset, but punching me isn’t going to prove that you’re straight mate.”  
Louis still looked angry and said, “I’m not gay though!”  
“Then prove it,” Max said.  
Louis was taken aback. “What? I don’t need to prove it.”  
“Yes, you do,” Max replied, and then he reached his hand to grab Louis’s crotch. “Relax, mate. If you’re not gay you shouldn’t get hard.”  
“Alright that’s easy. I won’t get hard. Guys don’t do anything for me,” replied Louis.  
“Then take off your pants,” Max said.  
Louis was confused.  
“I said take off your pants,” Max repeated. “And show me that you can’t get hard by me.”  
Louis took off his pants and covered his dick immediately.  
“Take off your hands. Let me see,” Max said. “If you’re not hard, you have nothing to hide.”  
But Louis wouldn’t uncover his dick, and so Max grabbed Louis’s hands and took them off his dick.  
“Woah, you’re actually hard, mate! Haha,” Max said, laughing.  
Louis turned red and went silent.  
“And your dick is small too haha,” Max said and took out his phone and snapped a few photos of Louis and his small dick.  
Louis tried to grab Max’s phone, but Max was too fast for him.  
“If you come any closer, I’ll put these online. Everyone will know that you have a small dick,” said Max.  
Louis stopped. “Alright mate. Can I go now?”  
“No, you’re obviously a fag ‘cause you were hard,” Max replied then took off his own pants. “Blow me and you can go.”  
Louis froze. “What?! I’m not gay. I’m not gonna suck your dick, mate!”  
“Saying ‘I’m not gay’ over and over again won’t change anything, mate,” replied Max. “Now come here and suck me off, or I’ll post those pictures of your small dick on the Internet. Get on your knees.”  
Louis hesitated, and so Max pushed his shoulders down, so Louis could get on his knees.  
“Good boy,” said Max, and then he removed his boxers to reveal a thick, semi-hard 9.5-inch cock. “My dick is way bigger than yours. I’ll show you what a real man’s cock’s like.”  
Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Max just shoved his whole length down Louis’s throat and held Louis’s head for a few seconds. This made Max really hard.  
“Now sniff my pubes, faggot,” Max ordered, and grabbed Louis's head by the hair and held him there for a few seconds.  
The manly scent of Max's sweaty cock was too strong for Louis. Louis soon gagged and his face turned red. His face showed disgust as he breathed in and tasted Max's sweaty cock.  
Max started sliding in and out of Louis’s unwilling mouth. Louis could feel Max's balls slapping his chin.  
“Watch the teeth, bitch,” Max said and kept throat-fucking Louis. He took out his phone again and recorded Louis sucking his sweaty dick. Louis did not know that he was being recorded because he felt too humiliated to look up.  
Max saved the file while still throat-fucking Louis. Then he pulled out of Louis’s mouth.  
Louis was happy because he thought Max was done, so he got up to get dressed.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Max asked. “We’re not done yet.”  
“What?! I just sucked your dick, mate!” Louis said.  
Ignoring what Louis said, Max said, “Turn around. Let’s see that ass.”  
Louis hesitated but obeyed.  
“Damn that ass is so big. It’s like a girl’s ass. You sure you’re not gay?” Max said.  
Louis felt so humiliated but did not say anything. He just wanted to leave.  
“Now bend over and spread those cheeks for me, bitch,” Max ordered.  
“What?! You’re perverted! I’m not doing that gay shit!” replied Louis.  
“You just sucked my dick, you faggot!” Max replied. “I even have it on my phone.”  
Fear washed over Louis. “Wait-How did you-…Oh no! Please delete it! Please!” Louis pleaded.  
“Turn around, bend over, and spread your ass cheeks or I’ll post this video on the Internet,” Max replied.  
Louis reluctantly obeyed.  
“Damn that pink hole looks tight, mate,” said Max. Then he took a few pictures of Louis spreading his ass. Without warning, Max stuck one finger up Louis’s chute.  
This made Louis jump.  
“Keep your finger off my ass, mate!” Louis said.  
“Did you forget who you’re talking to bitch?” Max said and slapped Louis across his face. “Do as I say and no one will see those files. Now get on my bed and bend over with your face down and ass up. I wanna fuck that round ass.”  
“But I’m not gay. Please this is worse than sucking dick,” Louis replied.  
Max just stared at him without saying anything and took out his phone to show Louis that if he did not obey his life would be over.  
After seeing Max’s phone, Louis reluctantly walked to Max’s bed and bent over.  
“That ass is beautiful, man,” Max said. “Now spread your cheeks wide.”  
Louis obeyed, and he felt strange doing this. “Suck on one of your fingers and rub your hole with it,” Max commanded. Louis hesitated, and so Max slapped Louis's ass cheeks. “Do it!”  
Louis obeyed, and this made Max very horny.  
Louis took a deep breath and was ready to get penetrated. What happened next was unexpected. Instead of fucking him, Max was eating his pink hole out. This made Louis moan.  
This was Max’s first time having sex with a guy, and he always considered himself straight, but Louis’s sweaty ass just made him so horny. He thought to himself, This can’t make me gay. Louis’s ass is like a woman’s ass, so it’s just having anal sex with a woman.  
“Ohh yes that feels good,” Louis said. “I mean- get your face off me mate!”  
“I know you’re enjoying it faggot. Don’t try to hide it,” Max said. Then Max grabbed his lube from his travel bag and started lubing Louis’s tight pink hole and his thick and long hard cock.  
“Ready or not, here I come!” Max then shoved his whole length up Louis’s hole.  
This made Louis scream and so Max grabbed his sweaty underwear and shoved it in Louis’s mouth.  
“Shh quiet down. I know you love my thick cock up your pussy, but you gotta quiet down,” Max said and he waited for a few seconds so that Louis could adjust to his cock.  
Louis took the underwear out and said, “Oh my god. I can't believe you're actually fucking me. It hurts so much. Please go easy on me mate. It’s my first time.”  
“Alright princess. If you want me to be gentle, you just have to let me know,” Max replied and he shoved his underwear back in Louis’s mouth.  
Louis felt so exposed and humiliated. He really could not believe that his most private part was now getting fucked.  
Max started moving in and out of Louis’s fat ass. He took out his phone and recorded his fucking and then saved the file. The pain then soon was replaced with pleasure. As Max hit Louis’s G spot, Louis moaned loudly.  
“Hahaha you’re enjoying this, you faggot!” Max said, his thrusts getting faster. “Just admit it already.”  
After a few more thrusts, Max pulled his dick out and said, “Lie down on your back and lift your legs up for me. I want to see the look on your face as I fuck you.”  
Louis reluctantly obeyed.  
“Wow look at that hole. It’s gaping,” Max said. He then spread Louis's cheeks to look at the hole while Louis was holding his legs up. He could smell Louis's ass, and this turned him on so much. He then spitted in the hole and took the underwear out of Louis’s mouth. Then he shoved his whole length back in Louis’s ass.  
“Ow!-Oh yeah..yeah yeah that feels good,” Louis moaned.  
“I knew you were gay, and I’ve got proof,” Max said, sliding in and out and took out his phone to record Louis getting fucked and moaning.  
“Say ‘My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I am a faggot’,” said Max as he was fucking Louis’s tight ass. Louis’s own dick was hard.  
Louis hesitated but decided to obey, “My…name..is..L-L-Louis Tomlinson..oh yeah that feels good.. and I’m a..a..f-f-f-faggot..oh yes fuck me.”  
Max saved the file. He was really turned on by this. “I’m glad I was able to help you come out faggot. Your pussy is too tight. It feels so good,” said Max as he was still fucking Louis, hitting his prostate every time.  
Then Max quickened his pace. “I’m gonna cum bitch!!” said Max.  
After hearing that, Louis came on his stomach. This made his hole tighten around Max's cock.  
This instantly made Max shoot a big load in Louis’s ass. Louis could feel Max's cum in his ass.  
“Oh yeah! That was good mate. Good thing you can't get pregnant,” said Max and then he pulled down of Louis’s cum-filled hole.  
Louis felt so dirty. He tried to push another man's cum out of his ass, but Max would not let him. “Keep my cum in there, you dirty bitch,” said Max and spitted on Louis's face. Louis reluctantly obeyed. “Now clean me up, faggot,” commanded Max. “Taste your own ass juice and my straight cum.”  
Louis hesitated, and so Max grab Louis by the hair and shoved his dick down Louis’s throat.  
Louis reluctantly cleaned Max’s dick. His face showed disgust.  
“Yeah that’s right faggot. Clean that dick. Lick the whole thing clean. Taste your own ass juice and my cum. Swallow everything,” said Max.  
Louis turned red. He felt dirty and confused. The cum was still dripping out of his abused hole.  
Max rubbed his now soft dick and balls on Louis's face. He wanted him to remember his scent. Louis tried pulling away but Max would not let him. “Just relax and take a deep breath,” said Max, with Louis's nose on his dick. Louis reluctantly obeyed. He was actually getting used to another man's scent. When Max let go, Louis without thinking leaned in to give the tip of Max's cock a kiss as if to say goodbye. “You just love my dick, don't you?” said Max. Louis turned red and looked away. When Max saw the look on Louis’s face, he felt bad and said, “You might be confused now, but I helped you face the reality. You’re gay, and it’s okay.” Max tried to cheer him up.  
“But I don’t want to be gay, mate. I’m a father. I just can’t be,” said Louis, his face and breath smelled like Max's cock and cum.  
Without thinking, Max lowered himself and kissed Louis.  
Louis froze for a few seconds and kissed back. Max could taste himself and Louis’s ass from Louis’s tongue.  
They made out for a few minutes and then Max said, “You can sleep here tonight.” Then both lay down on the bed. Max wrapped Louis with his arms and started making out again. He reached down to play with Louis’s cum-filled hole, until both fell asleep.


	2. Good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max woke Louis up.

The next day, Max got up before Louis. He still could not believe that he had fucked Louis the night before. He got out of bed and looked back at Louis who was still sleeping. Max gently spread Louis’s cheeks to look at the hole. When he saw that Louis’s pink hole had dried cum all over it, he smiled to himself, feeling proud. Looking at Louis’s used pussy made him hard again. He then lubed himself up and grabbed one of his socks. He slowly inserted his 9.5-inch dick in Louis’s ass without waking him up. As Max thrust deeper, Louis opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his ass, but before he could scream, Max stuffed his dirty sock in Louis’s mouth.  
“Quiet down, faggot,” said Max. “And good morning, princess.”  
Louis was still screaming, but soon he started moaning, and his own dick got hard.  
“Yeah that’s right. I know how to please your pussy,” Max said as he fucked Louis harder and harder. “You know you’ll be eating my cum for breakfast this morning.”  
Louis tried pushing his ass to meet Max’s thrusts. This turned Max on so much.  
“Your big ass is so sexy, man,” said Max and then he started spanking Louis’s ass.  
“Yeah you like that, you faggot slut?”  
Louis just moaned. Then Max’s thrusts got rougher and rougher, and he said, “I’m gonna cum now!” Max pulled his thick cock out of Louis’s ass and quickly grabbed Louis’s head by the hair, and pulled out the sock out of Louis’s mouth. Louis saw what Max was about to do and said, “No, please don’t cum in-”  
But Max cut him off and shoved his cock in Louis’s mouth and shot a big load of cum in there.  
“Yeah enjoy your breakfast, bitch!” said Max as Louis was forced to swallow Max’s cum while tasting his own ass. Louis’s face was that of disgust, but the way Max treated him turned him on.  
“Swallow everything!” Max commanded. “Let me see your tongue.”  
Louis showed Max his tongue to show that he had swallowed everything.  
“Good boy,” Max said. “Now get up and give your daddy a morning kiss.”  
Louis got up to kiss Max, his hole was still sore.  
“What’s this? You’re still hard, faggot?” Max said as he was kissing Louis, tasting his own cum in the boy’s mouth. “Oh hell no, faggot. I don’t want a man’s dick poking at my stomach. That’s gay.”  
“But you’re kissing a man right now, and that’s gay,” Louis replied.  
Max slapped him across his face. “Don’t get smart with me faggot. You’re not a man. You’re a fag. And I didn’t tell you to stop kissing me, bitch. Just don’t let your tiny dick touch me.”  
Louis reluctantly kissed Max while grabbing his hard cock so that it would not rub against Max’s stomach. Max was obsessed with Louis’s ass so he reached down to play with Louis’s used hole. Surprised by the touch in his most sensitive area, Louis moaned in Max’s mouth.  
After a few minutes, Max said, “Let’s go take a shower.”  
Louis felt Max’s hand leaving his hole. He was still hard.  
“Max, I’m still hard,” Louis said.  
“So? Why are you tell me this faggot?” Max replied.  
Louis looked sad and started walking away.  
Seeing this, Max said, “Oh okay okay, princess. You can go jack off in the bathroom.”  
They entered the bathroom. As Louis was about to jerk off, Max shoved his middle finger in Louis’s hole.  
“What ta-” Louis said, surprised.  
“Just do your thing, princess. Don’t worry about my finger. I just wanna play with your pussy a little more,” said Max.  
The Louis jerked off while Max was finger-fucking him. This drove Louis crazy and soon he came in the bathtub.  
“Dang your hole was so tight I thought it was gonna break my finger in half,” said Max, amused. “Now let’s take a shower.”  
Max then held the finger that was just in Louis’s hole in front of the latter’s nose.  
“Here sniff your own pussy,” said Max. Louis looked away and Max pinched the boy’s nipple.  
“Ouch! Okay!” Then he sniffed the finger.  
“You’re so cute when you take my advice,” said Max amused, and he leaned down to give Louis's hole a quick kiss. “Alright let’s clean each other up. You clean my front and I clean your back.”  
Louis hesitated.  
Max turned the shower on and said, “What are you waiting for?”  
Then Louis grabbed the soap and started cleaning Max’s chest, pits, dick, and balls, while Max grabbed the soap and started cleaning Louis’s back, ass cheeks, and hole.  
“Your dirty hole needs deep cleaning,” said Max as he slid his finger in and out of Louis’s hole.  
Louis felt so exposed and humiliated, but he actually loved the way Max was treating him.  
Max then grabbed a small bar soap and shoved it in Louis's tight ass. This made Louis jump. “Relax. I'm just cleaning your dirty hole. My dick is way bigger than the soap and you could take it,” said Max. Louis tried to focus on cleaning Max's cock and balls with soap, while Max was cleaning his ass. After that, both cleaned the rest of their own bodies up.  
After shower, they got dressed and stared at each other.  
Before Louis could leave, Max grabbed his arm and said, “So what now?”  
“What do you mean?” Louis replied innocently.  
“Are we gonna see each other again?” Max asked trying to look at both of Louis’s eyes.  
“Umm. I don’t- I don’t know,” replied Louis. “Let’s exchange phone numbers.”  
“Alright,” replied Max, and spanked Louis’s round ass. “Let’s do this again. I had a great time.”  
Before leaving, Louis gave Max one last kiss. The two made out for a few minutes, and Max reached inside Louis to play with the latter’s hole again.  
Then Max pulled out and said, “Please leave before I get horny again.”  
“Okay,” Louis said. “Next time, let’s try different positions.” “Take good care of that ass for me, okay?” said Max, smiling. Louis was silent for a moment. Then he nodded and left.  
Max smiled to himself and went back to watch his recordings while sniffing his finger and jerked off.  
“Ah man, I gotta clean myself up again,” he said to himself, amused.


End file.
